Invitation
Invitation is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 175th episode overall. Plot Past Lanval, a knight in King Arthur’s court, envied for “his valour, his generosity, his beauty, his prowess”, is forgotten from being invited to a banquet where Arthur gives rewards; Lanval falls into poverty. He goes out to the meadows, and is greeted by two handmaidens who take him to their boss. Lanval is attracted to her, and she says that she will give him everything he could ever want, but only if their relationship remains secret. Lanval’s popularity increases again back home, as he gives many people gifts using the riches his girlfriend provided. After he is invited to join the knights by Gawain, Lanval is unwillingly seduced by Queen Guinevere. When Lanval refuses her, she accuses him of homosexuality. Lanval protests by revealing his girlfriend. Lanval avoids returning to his girlfriend in fear that she will know that he revealed her to Guinevere and subsequently the public. When Guinevere accuses Lanval of seducing her, Arthur puts him on trial, furiously. The other knights and citizens believe that Lanval’s girlfriend is real and he never seduced Guinevere, however they are forced to support Arthur. On the day of the trial, Lanval’s girlfriend reveals herself to the kingdom in the courtroom; she is revealed to be none other than Morgan Le Fay, the wicked sorcereress who is Arthur’s half-sister and greatest nemesis. Furious with him, she transforms Lanval into her cat servant. Present Alice and Robin are getting more and more busy with planning their wedding, assisted by Zelena. Caradoc decides to get to Diaval through Lanval; the villain confronts Lanval late one night, threatening to reunite him with Guinevere and, even worse, his former girlfriend. The following day, Diaval informs Regina and Roger that Lanval has gone missing. Regina calls for Drizella, and the women storm Carabosse’s lair after concluding she is responsible for Lanval’s kidnapping. In a surprise twist, Zelena is also working with Regina and Drizella, having broken into the lair to investigate. She ends up finding Lanval, tied up. Caradoc approaches, angry after she frees him. Zelena and Caradoc engage in a magic duel, with Zelena having to flee in the end. Caradoc communicates with Lanval telepathically, warning him that he will help the villains. The following day, Lanval decides to return to Camelot himself to avoid Caradoc’s threats. Diaval joins him to get away from his father, too. Zelena reveals to Regina, Roger, Drizella and Anastasia that she snooped around Carabosse’s lair again, and found that the villain is considering a new, more foolproof plan; use dark magic to divide the United Realms, with nobody able to stop her. In Camelot, Lanval learns of Arthur’s death at the hands of Hades, and shocked to find Guinevere ruling, with Sir Lancelot. Guinevere attempts to apologise to Lanval, but he rejects it. When alone with Diaval, he admits that Caradoc tried to manipulate him, and the two bond. Diaval and Lanval ask Regina to help them, and she agrees. The Royal Team arrange a meeting in which they deduce that Light Magic can defeat Carabosse. Regina goes out alone late at night to visit her wish counterpart to ask for help. Unexpectedly, Wish Regina isn’t pleased that she wasn’t invited to Zelena’s bachelorette party. A fight between them ensues, and Regina almost gives in to her past darkness, overwhelmed. Feeling angry, Wish Regina journeys to Carabosse’s lair and offers peace between them if they work together. Characters (in order of appearance) * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Wicked Witch of the West * Caradoc * Lanval * Sir Percival * Hank Morgan * King Arthur * Evil Queen * Roger Radcliffe * Drizella Tremaine * Carabosse * Caradoc * Morgan Le Fay (first appearance) * Gawain (first appearance) * Guinevere * Sir Lancelot * Diaval * Anastasia Tremaine * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) Timeline * The past events take place across approximately three months, after Snow White meets Prince Charming in Snow Falls and before Queen Guinevere is put under the Sands of Avalon in The Broken Kingdom. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Season 8 episodes